


School Love

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is starting his junior year of high school. He's had a rough past thanks to bullying and cutting and from the looks of it, this is going to be another hard year for Goku, especially when he gets a hot new math teacher and instatnly starts to fall for him. How will these new feelings toward his teacher affect the school year? Will his new teacher end up with feelings for him as well? Find out! (I do not own DBZ)<br/>Teacher!TurlesxStudent!Goku<br/>Warning: Contains Yaoi, Rape, Self Harm, MPreg and mature language. If those are your triggers then this story isn't for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher

New Teacher

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. Groaning tiredly, I rolled over in my bed and slammed my hand down on my alarm to shut it off. I sat myself up tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it read 6:30. I groaned again and remembered that today was the first day of my junior year of high school. I forced myself out of bed and turned on the lamp that stood beside my bed. It was a dim light but it was enough for me to see what I was doing. I hated bright lights early in the morning like this. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of torn jeans and a plain white shirt. I then exited my room and made my way to the bathroom so I could take a quick shower before my brother woke up and hogged the bathroom. I undressed myself and then turned on the hot water. For some reason, a hot shower always helped me relax and today is the day I really needed help relaxing. It was the first day of another year of high school. That meant another year of dealing with the same crap I’ve dealt with for the past two years. I stepped into the shower and began to wash my hair while I thought about my past. I’ve been a victim of bullying since I started ninth grade and the bullying led to me cutting. I’ve had two close calls since I started cutting and I promised my father that I would stop, but I couldn’t seem to stop. Instead, I just made sure not to cut myself too deeply. The biggest bully of the school was a kid named Alan. He was a huge guy and everyone always did what he said because of the fact that he was so intimidating, even my friend Broly who was equally as huge as him stayed clear from the guy in order to protect his boyfriend Vegeta. I chuckled at the thought of those two. Their height difference was so adorable and they made a really cute couple. Broly took good care of Vegeta and that made me happy to see my two best friends happy. However, I have no one to protect me from Alan. I’m a very shy and anti-social kid so I’m an easy target for bullies. There have been a couple times that Alan has raped me, but no one knew about it, not even my own brother. He told me that if I ever spoke a word about what he did to me, he’d kill me, so that was enough to silence me.  
I sighed quietly and leaned back under the water to rinse out my hair and then I moved to my tail that hung at my side. I washed it gently with lots of conditioner to make it super soft and then once I had it rinsed out, I quickly washed off my body and turned the water off. I jumped out of the shower and began to dry my body off. I paused when I started to dry off my arms. I stared at my scars and sighed quietly. No one would understand. I had no one that I could turn to for help. I couldn’t even to go my own family for help so I just learned to live with my problems and not bother anyone with them. I shook my head and finished drying off my body, hair and tail. I then gently brushed out my tail, making it a bit fluffy and then I fixed my hair. Normally I gelled it up, but today I decided to leave it down and straighten it, making it to where my bangs covered up one of my eyes. Once I was satisfied with that, I quickly got dressed and then made my way back to my room so I could get my socks and shoes on and grab a jacket so that no one would see the cuts on my arms. I decided on going with a baggy black jacket and on a pair of black and white convers. I almost looked like an emo kid with the way I dressed but that was beside the point. I glanced into my mirror and nodded at my appearance. I looked over at the clock again and saw that it was only 6:45. Raditz would be up any minute now and my father was probably already down stairs cooking breakfast. I sat myself down on my bed and picked up my phone. I glanced at it and saw that I had a new message. When I checked to see who it was from I saw that it was from Broly. I opened it and it read: What time are you going to be here today? Vegeta and I want to know if we have any classes with you. I smiled at the message and began to type up a reply.  
‘I’ll try to be there by 7:30. That will give us about 30 minutes before class begins.’ I hit send and then opened up the drawer in my nightstand and pulled out my headphones. I plugged them into my phone and then began to play with my tail while I waited for Broly to respond to me. About three minutes later, my phone vibrated again.  
‘Sounds good to me. Meet us by my locker once you get here. We’ll be waiting for you.’ It read. I typed a response saying that I’d be there and then I wrapped my headphones around my phone and stuck it in my jacket pocket. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I threw it over one of my shoulders, shut my lamp off and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the shower water running again, which meant that Raditz was awake. He always took longer showers because he has really long hair that goes past his ass. He always refused to cut it though, saying that he really liked having long hair. I couldn’t blame him. When I don’t have my hair spiked up, it touches my shoulders, and that’s as long as I want it. I made my way into the kitchen and the smell of food instantly filled my nose. I inhaled and purred softly at the smell. My father must have heard me purr because he turned around and gave me a slight smile.  
“Morning, Kakarot.” He said happily.  
“Morning, daddy. It smells really good in here.” I said as I sat down at the table, dropping my bag by my feet.  
“Of course it does. You know I always wake up early to cook you boys a good breakfast before school starts.” He chuckled.  
“I know dad. Where’s Tora?” I asked, as I glanced around the kitchen.  
“Oh he’s still in bed. We had a pretty rough night last night, if you know what I mean.” He laughed as he blushed slightly. Tora was my father’s new boyfriend. Ever since our mother died, my dad has been really lonely and for the longest time he refused to go out with anyone until about three years ago when he met Tora. When they first met, sparks instantly flew and they went on their first date the night they met and they’ve been together ever since. I must admit I was pretty shocked when my father brought another man home, but it didn’t bother me since I’m gay myself. Seeing my father with another man though was just mind blowing, and apparently my dad is the girl in the relationship. I giggled softly and got up from my chair, making my way over to the refrigerator. I pulled out some milk and poured myself a huge glass of it before putting the milk back and sitting back down in my chair.  
“So daddy, are you and Tora ever going to become official mates?” I asked him.  
“It’s very possible son. We’ve discussed a couple times but nothing has been made official yet.” He responded as he turned toward the table and placed a mountain of food on it containing eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, ham and even bacon. I smiled brightly and began to quickly dig in, making sure to not make a mess.  
“I really hope you do. You guys are like perfect for each other and I know he makes you really happy and takes really good care of you. He even treats me and Raditz like his own kids.” I smiled.  
“He loves you boys very much. He’s still pretty worried about you though Kaka. With your cutting and stuff like that…” My father said sadly. I froze and looked down at my near full plate.  
“I…I haven’t done any cutting lately though…” I said softly.  
“I know son, but he’s still just worried. After all, we’ve almost lost you twice…so you can’t really blame him for worrying.” My father explained. I was about to respond to him when my brother suddenly came running into the kitchen. I looked up at him and saw that he was wearing some red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, along with a pair of boots and his football jacket. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had his usual crazy grin on his face.  
“Morning, dad! Kakarot.” He said as he sat down with us and started eating.  
“Good morning, Raditz. Are you excited for your last year of high school?” My father asked with a slight smile.  
“I sure am! I can’t wait to get out of this damn school and hit college!” He exclaimed as he started stuffing his face with food. I fell silent while the two of them talked with each other. I glanced at my phone to check the time and saw that it was 7:05. It would take us about twenty minutes to get to school so I decided that I was done with breakfast. I stood up from my chair and stretched out my arms before picking up my backpack and placing it on my shoulders. I went over to my father and hugged him. He returned my hug and gave me a concerned look.  
“You’re done eating already, Kaka?” He asked.  
“Yes dad. Don’t worry, I promise I got enough to eat. I’ve got to get to school a little early today to meet up with Broly and Vegeta. We want to check our schedules to see if we have any classes together.” I explained. My father looked like he wanted to protest but instead he just nodded.  
“Alright son. Have a good day and I’ll see you after school.” He smiled. I returned his smile and ran out the front door. I decided to fly because it would get me there faster. Once I got to the end of the driveway, I took off into the air and started flying towards my school. While I was flying, I began to let my mind wander again. I really hoped that I had all or most of my classes with Broly and Vegeta. They were the only two I really talked too so that’s why I liked having them in class with me. Whenever our teachers would give us group projects, we’d always make sure to be in a group of three so that I wouldn’t have to be forced to pair up with some strange kid. That’s what I liked about Broly and Vegeta. They treated me like family; even though we weren’t related and they always made me feel included whenever we’d all go out to do stuff. They hated it if I felt like the third wheel of the group, even though I didn’t mind it. I smiled to myself, thinking about how badly I wanted to see them again.  
About twenty minutes later I landed outside of Saiyan High. I pulled out my phone to check the time and saw that it was 7:25. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and rushed off towards Broly’s locker. Once I arrived, I saw the two of them standing there together. Broly had his arms wrapped around Vegeta’s small body and they were both leaning against the locker. When they saw me they gave me a huge smile and motioned for me to come over. I rushed over to them and the three of us wrapped each other in a huge group hug, then we turned around so that we were all back to back and coiled our tails around each other’s for our tail shake. After all that was done we faced each other again and pulled out our schedules.  
“Alright! How lucky is this! We all have the same classes this year!” Broly exclaimed.  
“Fantastic!” Vegeta smiled, throwing his fist up into the air. I noticed that Vegeta was wearing a jacket that was way too big for him and I couldn’t help but smile. It was Broly’s football jacket. Vegeta was so adorable, especially when he wore Broly’s jacket. I looked Vegeta over and noticed that his hair was spiked all the way up like it normally is. Underneath the jacket, Vegeta was wearing a tight muscle t-shirt and he had on some causal blue jeans and flat convers. Broly on the other hand had his long shoulder length hair down and he was wearing a grey t-shirt and some blue jeans, along with some simple sneakers. They both looked really good in what they were wearing. They always looked better than me, that’s for sure.  
“Hey guys, did you hear that we’re getting a new math teacher this year?” Vegeta asked.  
“Yeah I heard about that. It’s about time too. The one we’ve had the past two years has been terrible. I swear we never learned anything in that class.” Broly replied with a nod.  
“I wonder who it’s going to be…” I said softly.  
“I guess we’ll be finding out in about twenty minutes or so. Let’s head to class and get our seats so that we can all sit by each other.” Broly said plainly. Vegeta and I nodded and together the three of us headed toward our math class. Broly and Vegeta were holding hands while I walked slowly on Vegeta’s other side. We talked about what we did over the summer while we walked. Broly and Vegeta had spent most of their summer together, but me, I stayed at home all summer and kept to myself like usual. They didn’t know about the two close calls I had, and I decided against telling them about that. Honestly I haven’t even told them about my cutting. They always asked me why I was always wearing long sleeves, even in hot weather, so I had always lied to them and told them that the long sleeve made me feel comfortable. I even wore long sleeves in my gym class last year and everyone thought I was crazy, but I didn’t care. I just didn’t want anyone to know about it.  
When we arrived at our math class, the three of us decided to sit in the very back. Broly sat closet to the wall, Vegeta sat down beside him and I sat on the other side of Vegeta. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil while Vegeta and Broly continued to chat. I started to space off when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw it was Vegeta.  
“Hey Kaka, Broly and I are going to the mall after school. Do you want to join us?” He asked with a smile.  
“Oh, sure. That sounds like fun.” I replied, giving him a small smile.  
“Great! I figured we could go into Hot Topic and look around at some stuff. I know how much you love that store. If you see anything you want, I’ll get it for you too. I know you and your family are kind of tight on money.” Vegeta said kindly.  
“Oh…Vegeta I really appreciate that, but you don’t have to you know.” I said softly  
“Kaka, you know I don’t mind. We’re friends and friends always help each other out. I mean it, Kaka. If you see something you want, just tell me and I’ll take care of it.” He said as he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. I thanked him and then looked up only to see that the class room had filled up a lot in the short amount of time that we’ve been in here. The bell suddenly rang and everyone took their seats. A few minutes later, a man walked into the room wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of black slacks and a black tie. I couldn’t help but stare at him slightly. His skin was a greyish color and he had something brown and fuzzy wrapped around his waist. It looked like a tail. His hair was spiked out in all directions like I normally have mine and his eyes were a beautiful shade of black. This guy must be our new teacher. I quickly snapped myself out of my gaze and looked down at my notebook. I heard him clear his throat in order to get everyone’s attention. Once he had it, he finally spoke.  
“Good morning class. I’m your new math teacher Mr. Night.” He said in a deep voice. That voice…it was so freaking amazing and it went perfectly with his appearance… I shook my head quickly and mentally slapped myself. He is your new teacher; you can’t be thinking that this man is attractive no matter how attractive he really is. You’re a student and he’s a teacher. It would not work out. I couldn’t help it though…I had only just seen him and my mind was already telling me that he was hot and attractive. Oh god this was so wrong for me to be thinking this way…I was already attracted to my new math teacher…


	2. Lunch

Before I knew it, it was already time for lunch. I couldn’t believe how fast the day was going and then after school, Vegeta and Broly were going to take me to Hot Topic. I haven’t been there since last year so I was really excited to go, even though I didn’t have any money. I sighed to myself as Vegeta, Broly and I made our way to the lunch room. I didn’t bring my lunch today because I had left in such a hurry, but I wasn’t really hungry anyways. My mind was more focused on my new math teacher, Mr. Night. Today was only the first day I had seen him, but I was already head over heels for him. I hated myself for falling for him so quickly, but I couldn’t help it. He’s just so freaking attractive and his voice just makes him even hotter. I shook my head quickly and mentally slapped myself. It’s not right for me to be crushing on my teacher. A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me from my thoughts. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was just Vegeta.  
“Are you alright, Kaka? You were spacing out again.” Vegeta said in a concerned tone.  
“Yeah Geta…I’m fine…” I lied. He didn’t look convinced but he just shrugged and the three of us walked over to our usual table. We all sat down and while Vegeta and Broly pulled out their lunches, I pulled out the homework we had gotten assigned in our science class. Since I wasn’t going to be eating lunch, I decided to get a head start on my homework so that I would have less to do when I got home later. I listened to Broly and Vegeta chat more about their summer and what they were planning to do on their three year anniversary that was next month. I couldn’t help but smile as I listened to them talk. I really hoped that Broly had something special planned for Vegeta this year. Once I finished my science homework, I put it back in my backpack and leaned back in my chair. Vegeta suddenly glanced over at me and gave me another concerned look.  
“Why aren’t you eating, Kaka?” He asked gently.  
“Oh…I didn’t bring a lunch and I’m not really hungry.” I replied with a shrug.   
“You’ve been acting really strange ever since we left math this morning. Are you sure nothing’s bothering you?” Broly asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you guys. Don’t worry about it.” I replied, faking a smile. I watched as Vegeta pulled an apple out of his backpack and shoved it toward me. I was about to push it right back to him, but he gave me a slight glare so I decided against it. I picked up the apple and took a small bite out of it. I really wasn’t that hungry, but I decided that I should eat the apple for Vegeta. He always worried whenever I didn’t bring my lunch to school. Soon, Broly and Vegeta went back to chatting with each other while I looked around the lunch room. I saw my brother sitting at his usual table with his football buddies. When we were in school, Raditz barely talked to me, probably because all of his so called friends though that I was a loser and they probably picked on him for being related to me. I didn’t blame him for not wanting to talk to me in school. I sighed to myself and moved on from Raditz’s table. I caught a glance of Alan and his group of bullies. Seeing all of them again made me shudder as it brought back painful memories. Alan suddenly looked up and caught me glancing toward his table. He gave me a cold smirk and then winked at me before turning back to his friends. I shuddered again and quickly moved my eyes from his table. The sight of his gaze was enough to give me goosebumps. I was nearly done looking around the lunch room when my eyes suddenly fell on a familiar figure I remembered from this morning. The same dark skin and messy hair as well as those beautiful black eyes and that fluffy brown tail wrapped around his waist. It was my new math teacher, Mr. Night. I felt my face instantly heat up when I saw him. I must be foolish to think that he would ever notice someone like me. I was about to look away from him when he suddenly turned his attention towards me. We locked eyes and I felt my face get even hotter. I watched as his lips curved into a gentle smile and then he gave me a slight wave before he disappeared into the crowd. I sat there in a daze until I felt myself being shaken by someone.   
“Kakarot! Hey Kakarot!” A voice called. I quickly shook my head and looked over, this time to see Broly standing in front of me with his hands firmly on my shoulders.   
“Huh?” I asked, still a bit dazed.  
“Bro! You’re really freaking us out here. You keep going off into space. Tell us what’s bothering you.” Broly said as he released my shoulders. I looked down at my hands and shook my head. There was no way I could tell them that I had already developed a crush on our math teacher. They’d probably make fun of me and then tell me that I was crazy or something.  
“He spaced out when that new teacher walked into the lunch room.” Vegeta stated and I froze. I heard Broly chuckle softly before he placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him.   
“Does someone already have a little crush?” Broly asked with a grin.   
“N-no…” I stuttered as my face turned red.   
“Yes you do! Aww! Kaka!” Broly chuckled. I blushed darker and jerked my face away before quickly jumping out of my seat.   
“Just leave me alone about it!” I exclaimed before bolting from the lunch room. I heard Vegeta call after me but I was already too far down the hallway to stop now. I ran as fast as I could before I finally found the place I was looking for. The library. I ran into the library and quickly made my way to the far back corner where I always sat. I had tears pouring down my cheeks and I didn’t even know why. Broly always had a bad habit of joking with me on sensitive subjects. I know that he didn’t mean any harm but I’m just over sensitive about everything. I sank down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I decided that I wasn’t going to be going to my last few classes today. I’d just make up an excuse to tell my teachers. I’d just tell them I ended up sick or something. I heard my phone vibrate but I just ignored it and continued to cry into my knees. After about ten or twenty minutes of crying I lifted my head and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. Once my eyes were dry, I opened up my backpack and pulled out the rest of my homework. I figured that since I was going to be hiding in here for the rest of the day I’d go ahead and finish up my homework that way when I got home I could play on my Nintendo DS or I could draw.   
Before I knew it the rest of the day had flown by. My home work was completely done and now I was just sitting in my corner reading one of my books that I had brought from home. I was about half way through with it when I heard the final school bell ring. Shortly after that, my phone vibrated which reminded me that I had gotten a text shortly after I ran in here. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that both text messages were from Broly. I opened them and the first one read: I’m so sorry Kaka. I forgot how sensitive you are. Please forgive me and come back to us. The second one read: Do you still want to come to Hot Topic with us? I smiled a little and typed back a response.  
‘Yeah I do…I’m sorry I ran off too. I’m not upset anymore. Do you want me to meet you by your car?’ I pushed send and got to my feet. I stretched out my muscles and then popped my back. I exited the library and started walking down the hallway when my phone vibrated again.   
‘Yeah, I’ll be parked right out front so that you can find us easier.’ I replied with an okay and then rushed toward the front of the building. While I was running through the hallway, I ended up running right past him again. I heard him clear his throat which caused me to stop in my tracks. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets and he was giving me a slight smile.  
“You know, you should run in the hallway. You could trip and fall and you wouldn’t want to hurt that lovely face of yours. Have a nice day and just be careful.” He said gently. He turned and walked away. I stood there for a minute in complete shock before I quickly snapped back into reality and continued to make my toward the front of the building. He said that I have a lovely face… I blushed darkly and quickly shook my head. He spoke to me in such a gentle tone and it made me feel all warm on the inside. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. It made me like him even more… I wonder…what his first name is… Maybe one day I’ll work up the courage to ask him…until then…oh my god, I’m so in love with this man!


	3. Shopping

When I got outside, I saw Broly’s car waiting in front of the building just like he said he’d be. I smiled a bit and crawled into the back seat. Vegeta instantly reached around and hugged me tightly, going on and on about how worried he was when I ran off earlier. I felt bad for making Vegeta worry, but I didn’t really have much of a choice. If I hadn’t ran off, they would have bombarded me with questions about if I really did have a crush and if so, who is my crush. Granted, I really do have a crush on someone…I can’t tell them about who it is. They’d judge me and then they’d probably stop being my friends all together. I couldn’t bare the thought of not having them as my friends anymore. However, at the same time, I wanted to tell them so that they could possibly give me advice. Maybe they wouldn’t judge me. Maybe instead they’d support me and try to help me out. It’s too soon to tell though. I’d have to think about it during this trip and if the whole crush question came up again, I’d just shrug it off and ignore it. That is if they’d let me ignore it.   
The drive to Hot Topic took roughly forty five minutes and the whole way there, Vegeta took the time to tell me about what I had missed in our last couple of classes and he even gave me the homework assignments that were due tomorrow. While Broly parked the car, I quickly shoved the papers into my homework folder before the three of us got out and walked into the store together. Broly instantly took off to look at some of the jeans that had chains attached to them while Vegeta headed to the back to look at figurines. I stayed toward the front and started to look through some band t-shirts. My attention fell on a Skillet t-shirt that was white and had the band name and around the name was some of their songs. To my surprise, all the songs on the shirt were all of my favorite songs, especially One Day Too Late. I checked the price and frowned. It was $24 and I clearly didn’t have that kind of money. I was about to put it back when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked up and saw Vegeta standing beside me.   
“Kakarot, I told you that if you wanted anything I’d be happy to buy it for you. So hang on to that shirt and let’s go find you some pants to go with it.” He smiled as he tugged me toward the pants section. I tried to tell Vegeta that he didn’t have to buy me anything but he insisted and told me to quit worrying about it. I stood beside him as he shuffled through the skinny jeans section until he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they had glitter on them. “Kaka, these will look great on you! And they’re your size too! Now hang on to these while I also find you some shorts.” He exclaimed as he tossed the jeans on my arm and moved over to the shorts section. I looked at the jeans and couldn’t help but smile. They were really cute and I was tempted to look at the price tag, but I decided against it. While Vegeta was still searching for shorts, a Pokémon section of the store suddenly caught my eye. Pokémon is one of my most favorite things so I decided to take a look. When I got over to the section, an adorable Eevee plushy caught my eye. I smiled a bit and picked it up, instantly falling in love with it. It was really soft and had an adorable face. I wondered if Vegeta would mind getting it for me too. I’d have to ask him. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him walking toward me with a pair of jean shorts. I looked at them and couldn’t help but blush. They looked like they’d be pretty short, but Vegeta must think that they’ll look good on me.   
“What’s that Kakarot?” He asked, motioning toward the plushy in my hand.  
“O-oh…it’s an Eevee plushy…” I said softly as I showed it to him. I heard him chuckle as he gave me a gentle smile.   
“You’re really into Pokémon, aren’t you Kaka?” He asked.  
“Yeah…it’s one of my favorite things…” I replied, blushing a bit darker.  
“Well, hold these shorts and keep ahold of that plushy. Is there anything else over here that you want?” He asked as he came over and stood beside me, examining the merchandise. I watched as he picked up a white tang top with a Vulpix and a Ninetails on it. “This would look cute with those shorts I picked out for you. Do you like these two, Kaka?” He asked as he showed it to me to give me a better view of the shirt.   
“I love those two! Oh Geta, it’s adorable!” I exclaimed, giving him a bright smile. He chuckled softly and hung the shirt on my arm. I was about to move on when a bag caught my eye. It was a hobo bag that was black and had all the eeveelutions on it. Vegeta caught me staring at it and smiled. He pulled it off the hook and handed it to me. “Vegeta…I feel like this is too much… I don’t want you to overspend …” I said softly.  
“Don’t worry about it, Kaka. This is nothing compared to my normal shopping experiences. Besides, you need some new clothes and you’re like a brother to me so I don’t mind buying you stuff. Broly doesn’t mind either. Honestly you’re like a brother to both of us and we know that your family is struggling with money right now, so we want to help you get stuff that you need.” Vegeta replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder.   
“It…it really means a lot to me Vegeta… I can’t thank you or Broly enough for helping me get the things I need…and a few extra things…” I smiled as I motioned down to the Eevee plushy in my arms.   
“You don’t need to thank us, Kakarot. Seeing you smile is thanks enough.” A new voice came from behind. I jumped slightly and saw Broly standing there with a smile on his face. “Now come on. Let’s take a look at the shoes. It looks like your shoes are getting worn out.” We all laughed a bit as we walked over to the shoe section. I really wanted a new pair of convers since mine were getting a bit worn out. I saw a pair of black and red ones and I instantly fell in love with them.   
“Do you see a pair that you like, Kaka?” Vegeta asked and I nodded as I pointed up to the black and red ones. “Oh Kaka! Those are going to look so good on you!” He exclaimed as he grabbed a box that had my size in it.   
“Hey Vegeta…is there any way you could get me some nail polish?” I asked sheepishly.   
“Nail polish?” He asked, giving me a questioning look.   
“You see…over the summer I started painting my nails just to try it and I ended up really liking it.” I replied, blushing slightly.   
“Sure Kaka. I actually think that’s pretty adorable! We’ll get some nail polish and then we’ll head home. Any specific colors?” He asked as the three of us walked over to the nail polish section.  
“I’d really like to get this nail polish called crackle. When you paint it on your nails, it cracks a bit as it starts to dry and if you have another color on underneath it looks really cool. So, I’d like to get that in black and then I’m thinking a purple and a light blue.” I replied and he nodded. I found the crackle nail polish and a really pretty purple one, while Vegeta found a beautiful light blue shade and Broly picked out a red one. I smiled at the both of them and together we all made our way to the checkout stand. Vegeta had picked up a Fallout Boy t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans, along with a pair of combat boots and he also had a Naruto figurine while Broly had his jeans and a few muscle t-shirts and a new pair of sneakers. I felt bad that I had more than they did, but Vegeta just gave me a reassuring smile and together, he and Broly split the bill. Vegeta smiled as he handed me the bags that had all my stuff in them while Broly grabbed the rest of the bags.   
“Vegeta, Broly, again thank you very much for getting me all this stuff. I hope that one day I can pay you both back somehow.” I said as we all walked out to the car.   
“Kakarot, please stop worrying about it. You’re our best friend and we want to see you happy.” Broly replied as we all climbed into the car and he started driving home.   
“Hey, when we get back to your house, would it be okay if we came inside for a little while? I want to see you try on all the clothes I bought you!” Vegeta asked, sounding a little too excited.   
“Oh sure. That sounds fun!” I replied with a smile. The whole rest of the way home, we planned out another shopping trip to go on in the next couple weeks. Also, Vegeta kept going on and on about how he couldn’t wait to see me in these new clothes. I couldn’t help but laugh most of the way home. I was really lucky to have two amazing friends like Broly and Vegeta. They always looked out for me and helped me out whenever I needed it. They were like my second family and I don’t know what I’d do without them.


	4. A Sweet Dream

When we arrived back at my house, Vegeta helped me carry my stuff up to my room while Broly followed behind us. We passed my father in the hallway and he greeted us with a simple smile, then he patted my head and headed down stairs. He was getting ready to go to work so Tora would be staying with us for the night. Usually he spends most of his nights here with my father unless he had to go home for something. Once my father was gone we all walked into my room and I closed the door behind us. Broly and Vegeta sat down on my bed while I dug through the bags and pulled out the two shirts, the jeans and the shorts that Vegeta had gotten me. I was about to take off my jacket when I remembered all the cuts on my arms. I didn’t want them to see those…I excused myself from the two of them and rushed to the bathroom. I threw my jacket off and quickly grabbed some wraps out of the cabinet. I carefully wrapped up each of my arms until no cuts could be seen and then I made my way back to the room.   
“What’s up with your arms, Kaka?” Vegeta asked when I walked back into the room.  
“Oh…I have a rash…and I have to keep it covered up.” I lied. He didn’t look convinced but he let it go. I walked back over to the clothes that Vegeta had bought me and I changed into the jean shorts and the Pokémon tang top. I turned toward Vegeta and Broly and earned a whistle from both of them. I blushed darkly and turned all the way around for them, flicking my fluffy tail slightly. We all laughed and then Vegeta pushed the other shirt and jeans toward me. I nodded and quickly took off the shorts and tang top. I placed them gently on the bed and then pulled on the skinny jeans and the Skillet shirt.   
“Both outfits look completely amazing on you, Kakarot!” Vegeta smiled.   
“You really think so, Geta?” I asked shyly.   
“Of course I do!” He exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged me. I giggled softly and returned his hug. I changed out of the skinny jeans and t-shirt and went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and changed into those before I joined my friends on my bed. We talked for at least a couple of hours until it was time for them to head home. I walked them to the front door and hugged them both tightly. They returned my hug and said goodbye to me before they both got into the car and took off.   
Once they were gone, I closed the door and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat before I got ready for bed. I searched through the cabinets and the refrigerator, only to sigh when I found nothing. We always struggled to keep food in the house and we’re already behind on our bills. I’m surprised that nothing has gotten shut off yet. I was so lost in my search for food that I didn’t even hear someone come into the kitchen until they cleared their throat. I squealed a bit and turned around quickly, only to see my dad’s boyfriend Tora standing in the doorway with a big bag of food.  
“Are you hungry, Kaka?” He asked as he walked over to the table and sat the food down.   
“Yeah…a little…” I said softly. Tora chuckled and motioned for me to come over to the table. I slowly walked over to him and watched as he pulled out a container of Chinese food.   
“Here son. I know it isn’t much but I’ve got to save some for your father and brother as well. I already ate mine.” He smiled. I took the container and gave him a small smile. I opened it and saw that it held my favorite. Lo Mein with shrimp.   
“Thank you, Tora. I really appreciate it.” I said gently as I grabbed a fork and sat down to eat. Tora sat down beside me and talked with me while I ate slowly. I always liked talking to Tora. He always made time to listen to me whenever I needed someone to talk too. He was like another father to me and a couple of times I almost caught myself calling him papa, but I didn’t because I wasn’t sure if that’s something he’d want.   
“So Kaka, did anything interesting happen at school today?” He asked.  
“Oh um…we got a new math teacher. He seems really nice and everything so I hope that it’s a good year in that class.” I said quietly, not noticing that my face was turning red.  
“You’re blushing Kakarot. Tell me something; is this new math teacher attractive?” Tora asked, giving me a slight grin.   
“I…um…” I started to stutter. I wasn’t expecting Tora to ask me something like that. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him or not with the answer. When I didn’t answer him right away, he chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.   
“I’m going to take that as a yes, son. I actually think that’s kind of cute. You have a crush on your new math teacher!” He said with a grin as he squeezed my shoulder.  
“Tora please! You can’t tell my father or my brother about that! I only just met the guy today and I’ve already formed a crush on him! I know it’s too soon but I just can’t help it! He’s so very attractive and his voice…oh my god it’s amazing! And his eyes are just so beautiful! It’s so hard to not have ac rush on him….” I blurted all that out and Tora just stared at me, smiling softly.   
“I promise I won’t say a word, Kakarot. Now go get some sleep. You don’t want to be tired tomorrow.” He said softly as he leaded in and kissed my forehead. I nodded and told him goodnight before I ran back up to my room and closed my door. I flopped onto my bed and curled up under my covers, cuddling with my new Eevee plushy that Vegeta had bought me today. I couldn’t wait to go to school in the morning because then I could see my math teacher, even if it was only for an hour, just listening to him teach was enough for me. His voice was so magical and every time he talked, I got butterflies in my stomach. Thinking about him made me smile a bit as I slowly drifted off to sleep.   
~~I awoke in a strange place that didn’t look at all familiar to me. Is this a dream…? It’s got to be… It looks like I’m in the teachers’ lounge at school, but why am I here? I looked around and noticed that I was actually sitting on one of the couches in the teachers’ lounge, but when I looked down at myself, my face turned as red as a tomato. I was wearing a tight black tang top that only covered up my chest, leaving the rest of my stomach exposed, and a lacy white skirt that was also see through, underneath the skirt…I didn’t have anything on…so you could see everything. I glanced around at my tail and saw that there was a pretty white ribbon tied around it in the shape of a bow as well. I jumped up off the couch and instantly regretted it. The skirt was just barely long enough to cover up my special area, which made me blush even darker. I was relieved that no one else was here to see me like this, or so I thought. I felt a sudden presence behind me and when I glanced over my shoulder, I nearly died of embarrassment. I saw my math teacher standing there with his hands on his hips, giving me a very sexy smile. I watched as he looked at my body, before slowly making his way over to me. I started to back up but before I knew it, his arm caught me around the waist and he pulled me closer to him. I gasped softly and looked up at him with a curious expression. He was at least a whole head taller than me, which I actually liked. He gave me another smile and cupped my face with his other hand. I blushed even darker, if that was possible and watched with wide eyes as he leaned down until our lips were merely inches apart. I started to breathe quicker than normal and I felt my heart start to race. This had to be a dream…and if it was…I didn’t want it to stop. Within seconds, he closed the gap between our lips and everything around me exploded into pure passion. Without even thinking I instantly kissed him back and slipped my fingers into his hair, moaning softly. He moved the hand that was cupping my face down to my waist with his other hand. I felt him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I happily allowed. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, which caused me to let out another slight moan. I gripped onto his hair tighter as our tongues battled for dominance, which he ended up winning. I soon found myself being pushed gently back onto the couch. He placed me on my back while he lingered over me, not breaking the kiss at ll. I felt one of his hands slowly creep up my inner thigh, earning another moan out of me. We finally broke apart for air and he just stared down at me with a lustful look in his eyes. That look caused my face to grow even redder while he continued to rub my inner thigh, getting dangerously close to my special area. I felt myself growing hard already and I wanted to do more with him so badly, but I wasn’t sure if he wanted too. He smiled at me and leaned down, pressing his lips against my neck. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he started to gently suck on my neck while his hand continued to massage my thigh. I felt his hand move up even more and now his knuckles were brushing against my balls which only made me harder. He was just about to wrap his hand around my dick when an alarm suddenly started going off. My dream suddenly faded away and then I ended up waking up from my sweet dream. ~~  
I bolted up in my bed, breathing hard as my alarm screamed loudly. I quickly slammed my hand down on it and flopped back down on my pillows. Damn it…that alarm just ruined an amazing dream….I guess now it’s time for me to get ready for another day of school.


	5. Unfortunate Turn

~~A Few Weeks Later~~  
I was heading to the bathroom to take my usual morning shower before heading out to school, but when I got to the bathroom and tried to turn the water on, nothing came out. I sighed softly and exited the bathroom, heading back to my room. They must have shut our water off… This means I’ll have to take a quick shower at school. I was hoping to avoid doing that this year, but apparently it couldn’t be avoided. I grabbed some clean clothes and everything else I needed and then I made my way outside and flew into the air, heading toward the school. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. I was already freaking out about our first math test that we had today. I tried to study as much as possible but the past couple weeks Raditz has been fighting with our father and Tora and the fights would go on throughout the night. I tried to ignore their yelling as much as possible and even turned up my music as loud as it would go, but it still wasn’t enough to drown out the sounds of their arguing.   
Within twenty minutes, I landed in front of the school. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 7:00. That gave me at least forty five minutes to take a nice hot shower and should leave me enough time to get some extra studying in before the test. I put my phone back in my pocket and made my way to the locker room so that I could get my shower out of the way. When I got there, I called out to make sure that no one else was in there. Once I was sure it was empty, I sat my stuff down by one of the shower stalls, undressed, and stepped inside, turning on the water as I did so. As soon as the hot water hit my skin, I sighed softly and closed my eyes. My muscles instantly relaxed and for a few minutes, everything was perfect. I was about to start washing my hair when I heard someone break the lock on the stall I was in. I tensed up and slowly looked over my shoulders, gasping in fear. I saw Alan standing there with two of his friends and they were all naked. I turned toward them with wide eyes and slowly backed up until I hit the wall. They were all staring at me with wicked grins on their faces. I whimpered quietly as Alan made his way towards me. He slammed his hands against the wall, one on each side of my head. He then leaned down and stared at me, grinning wider.   
“Look what I’ve found. My old fuck toy.” He smirked and I just trembled, staring at him with a terrified look. “Aww what’s the matter? Nothing to say to me? Well that’s alright. I’ll have you screaming soon enough. I was going to let the boys here join me, but I think you and I need some alone time.” He motioned for the other two to leave and once they were gone, Alan grabbed me by my legs and lifted me up off the ground. I gasped loudly as he held me against the wall, my back pressed roughly against it. I began to shake when I felt something hard poke against my ass.   
“N-no…please…” I whispered. He didn’t listen; instead, he just smirked and slammed his dick into my ass, tearing my inner walls as he did so. I screamed loudly, but it was quickly muffled by him clamping one of his hands down over my mouth. With each thrust, I could feel my inner walls tearing more and more. I could feel myself bleeding and there was nothing I could do about it. I was nowhere near strong enough to fight him off, so I had no choice but to take it. I knew no one would hear my cries, even if they weren’t muffled because it’s way too early for anyone to really be at school. I felt Alan begin to thrust harder and faster, only making me scream more, which he got a thrill out of. The pain was becoming so intense that I was starting to loose cautiousness, but I couldn’t allow that to happen. After what seemed like forever, I felt Alan finally cum inside me with a loud groan. He then pulled out of me and dropped me on the floor of the stall.   
“I’ll see you next time you little slut.” He smirked as he left with his friends. I watched them high five each other as they left and I just laid there on the floor, unable to move even if I wanted too. I whimpered softly and was eventually able to pull myself into a sitting position. My entire body was sore after that event, but I had to get myself up because I had that test soon. I forced myself to stand up, ignoring the pain that my ass and lower back was in. I quickly washed myself off the rest of the way, making sure to get as much of the cum and blood off of me as possible. I then got myself dressed slowly and glanced at the time. It was 7:50…I had ten minutes to make it to class. I grabbed all my stuff and made my way to my math class as quickly as possible. When I got there, I had actually arrived ten minutes late. I quietly entered the room and my teacher glanced up at me, giving me a look of concern. I just shook my head and grabbed the test from him and then took my seat by Vegeta. He glanced over at me and gave me a worried look but I just ignored him and started to take my test. Unfortunately after the incident that had just happened, I had completely forgotten everything so I had no clue what I was doing. I knew I was going to fail this test, but I had no choice, I had to take it. I sighed to myself and slowly started filling out all of the problems I thought I remembered how to do, which wasn’t very many of them. It got to the point where I was only answering half of the questions and the other half I was leaving question marks by. I knew that he wouldn’t be happy about this, but I was completely out of it and there was nothing I could do. I finally gave up on the test and flipped it back to the front. I wrote my name on it and wrote ‘I’m sorry’ in the corner of it. I grabbed all my stuff and quietly sat my test down on Mr. Night’s desk. I must have looked like a wreck because when he looked up at me, he just kind of paused and stared at me for a minute. He must have been able to see the pain and sadness in my eyes, but before he could even ask me what was wrong, I ran out of the room. I decided that I was just going to go back home for the rest of the day. I wasn’t in any condition to be at school right now. When I finally got outside, I took off into the air and flew myself back home. My father and Tora were probably at home right now too so I’d have to come up with an excuse to why I came home so early, which shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll just tell them that I started feeling really sick and that I just wanted to lay down. Yeah, that would have to work.   
I landed outside my house and sure enough as soon as I walked through the door; my father came into the hallway and gave me a very concerned look. I just looked at the floor and kicked my shoes off. I tried to walk past my father, but he reached out and gently grasped my wrist. I froze and glanced over at him.   
“Kaka…why are you home so early?” He asked gently.  
“I just…started to feel really sick… I managed to take my test but then I decided to come home… I feel like I’m going to pass out.” I replied quietly. My father lifted his other hand and gently pressed it against my forehead.   
“You are a little warm… Go lay down and I’ll bring you some soup in a little while.” He said softly as he pulled me in for a gentle hug.   
“Okay daddy…” I whispered as I returned his hug. “Oh…this morning the water was shut off too…”   
“I know. I’ve already called the water company and we’ve made some arrangements. They’ll be back in a little while to turn it on for us. Once it gets turned on I think you should take a nice hot bath and relax.” He said as he released me from the hug. I nodded and thanked him before I turned and slowly made my way up to my room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I dropped my backpack and pulled out a clean pair of sweat pants to change into. Once I was changed, I carefully sat down on my bed, gasping in pain as I did so. After sitting there for a few minutes, I got a familiar urge… I reached over and opened the drawer to my nightstand. I dug around until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a razor blade that I hadn’t touched in six months. I stared at the small metal object and started debating on whether I should really do this or not. I closed my eyes tightly and pressed the blade to my wrist. Taking in a deep breath, I dragged the blade across my skin in four different spots. I opened my eyes and stared down at the blood flowing through the fresh wounds. Once I was satisfied, I put the blade back in my drawer and pulled out some bandages. I cleaned off the new cuts and quickly wrapped them up to get them to stop bleeding. I knew that I had to be careful because I couldn’t afford having anymore close calls. After my second close call, the doctors wanted to put me in a mental hospital, but my father refused and honestly, I didn’t want to go to one either. After I got my cuts wrapped up, I sent a text to Vegeta, asking him to bring me any homework that we get today and then I got under my covers and curled up into a little ball, holding my Eevee plushy close to me. I just wanted all of this suffering to end. I wanted a happy life like what Broly and Vegeta had together. When I looked into Mr. Night’s eyes right before I left, I could tell that he was concerned and that kind of worried me but at the same time, it made me happy. I know I failed that test and he’s probably going to want to have a talk with me about it whenever he gets them graded. I just hope that he doesn’t ask me why I looked like I was in pain that day…if he does…I’m afraid I might cave and tell him everything…and then that would probably just lead to more problems because other people would find out and then it’d be all over the school…but maybe…just maybe he’d actually keep it between us… I guess I’ll just have to wait and see what happens. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Talk

When I woke up and glanced at my clock, I saw that it read 5:30 AM. I had to stare at the time for a few minutes before I realized that when I went back to bed yesterday, I ended up sleeping though the whole rest of the day and night. God my father and Tora must be worried sick about me since I never came down to eat anything yesterday. I sighed to myself and slowly sat up. I went to rub my eyes and noticed the bandage on my arm. I stared at it for a minute before I remembered that I had actually cut myself yesterday, four times to be exact. I leaned back against my pillows and picked up my phone. I had seven text messages and two missed calls, all from Vegeta and Broly. I probably worried them to death as well. I sighed and opened up all of the text messages. Most of them were just ones that read ‘where are you’ and ‘is everything alright?’ The last one was sent at 9:30 last night and it read: ‘Kaka, Broly and I really hope that you’re alright, and also he and I aren’t going to be there tomorrow, my baby brother is sick and I have to stay home to watch him, so Broly is just going to stay home with me. Text me back soon to let us know you’re okay. Love, Geta.’ I smiled at the last text, but was also kind of sad when I read it. A whole day without Broly and Vegeta in any of our classes. I could already tell that it was going to be a lonely day. I sat my phone back down on my night stand and got myself up from the bed. I started to get dressed when a knock came at my door. I told them to come in and when the door opened my father walked in. When he saw me actually standing up, a look of relief washed over his face. He quickly made his way over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I returned his hug and let out a slight purr as he started to stroke my tangled mess of hair.   
“Kakarot…we were so worried about you. I tried to wake you up at least three times yesterday but you wouldn’t budge. I wanted to take you to the hospital but Tora insisted that we just give you some time. I’m so relieved to see that you’re awake…” He said softly.   
“I’m sorry I worried you daddy… I told you I wasn’t feeling very good yesterday so it’s probably a good thing I slept all day. I feel a lot better now.” I said gently as I looked up and gave him a small smile.   
“You must be hungry since you didn’t eat at all yesterday. Hurry up and get dressed while I go make some breakfast.” He released me from the hug and kissed my forehead. Once he was gone, I let out my own sigh of relief. He was too distracted about my being wake that he didn’t notice my arm all bandaged up. I closed my door and slowly unwrapped the bandages from my arm. The cuts had stopped bleeding and now they were just nasty looking gashes. I went to my nightstand and pulled out some antibacterial stuff and some clean bandages. I smeared the antibacterial stuff on my arm and then wrapped it up with a clean bandage so that it wouldn’t get infected. Once that was done, I went back to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and an Avril Lavigne shirt that Vegeta had bought me a while ago. Once I got changed I quickly brushed my hair and then I went to my closet and pulled out a leather jacket that had fake fur on the inside. I pulled it on and then started to search for my shoes, but then I remembered that I took them off at the door when I got home yesterday. I made sure that I had everything before I grabbed my backpack and my phone and then made my way down the stairs. I still had quite a while before school started but I still wanted to have everything together so that when it was time for me to leave, I could just go. When I got to the living room, I saw Tora sitting on the couch wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He looked up when he saw me coming down the stairs and quickly got up off the couch and rushed over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I returned his hug and told him I was sorry for making him worry. I felt really bad for making all the people that care about me worry so much, but I just wanted to forget about everything that had happened yesterday.   
Once breakfast was done we all ate together, except for Raditz who was still sleeping. The three of us talked about our financial problems again. It turned out that my father’s hours were getting cut back even more and currently, Tora’s job didn’t have much work either. They were both considering getting second jobs in order to get everything paid for and to keep food on the table. I felt bad for both of them and I had offered to get a job in order to help out, but they always told me no. They wanted me to stay focused on school and not worry about working until I was done with high school. I never argued with them either. The two of them already had Raditz arguing with them all the time so I just decided to do what I was told. After we were all done with breakfast, my dad put the left overs up for Raditz while Tora cleaned up the dishes. I checked the time and saw that only an hour had passed since I got up, which meant that I still had an hour before I had to head to school. I decided to quickly send Vegeta a text telling them that I was sorry for making him worry and that I was doing alright. I also told him that I hoped his little brother would feel better soon and that I’d miss him and Broly at school today but I understood that Tarble needed to be taken care of. I sent the message and spent the next hour playing Pokémon on my DS. Before I knew it, Raditz was behind me ruffling my hair and telling me that it was time for us to go. Home was the only place my brother ever spoke to me. In school I was always nobody to him. We stayed away from each other and always made sure we never had any classes together. It was probably better that way.   
~~Later, At School~~  
I walked into my math class about ten minutes early and took my normal seat in the back, leaving the two chairs next to me empty. There were only a few people in the room, even the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. I decided to pass the extra time by drawing so I pulled out my sketch pad an d a pencil and began to draw Eevee, my favorite Pokémon. I decided to draw it on its back and playing with its tail. I giggled softly at how cute the drawing had turned out and then I wrote the date by the picture. As soon as I finished the bell rang. I quickly put up my sketch pad and pulled out my notebook. Mr. Night walked in a couple minutes later, carrying our tests in one of his arms. I sighed quietly, not wanting to see the grade I got on that test. I knew it was going to be terrible. I watched as he walked over to his desk and sat down the papers before he turned toward the class and gave us all a warm smile.   
“Good morning everyone.” He said kindly. Every one echoed back with a ‘Good morning Mr. Night.’ “Now, I’ve graded your tests and most of you did pretty well, in fact not one person failed this test. I was very pleased with the scores so as a reward, I’m going to let you have a free class period to do anything you want. You just can’t leave this room. Feel free to do homework from other classes, talk, read, draw, whatever you want. Just let me pass these back to you all.” Once he finished talking, he picked up the stack of papers and started passing them out to everyone. I was really confused on what he said. He said no one had failed the test but that couldn’t be right because I know I did terrible on it. I watched as the stack of papers got smaller and smaller until he only had three left. While everyone else moved around to do whatever, I stayed seated in my chair and I watched as he walked over to me, giving me another concerned facial expression. He pulled out a chair and sat down I front of me. When he handed me my test, I saw that he hadn’t made any marks on it at all so I gave him a questioning look.  
“I’d like to have a private talk with you, Kakarot. Come to the teachers’ lounge during lunch time. There’s an office in there where I have all my private meetings with students. Its number is 302, alright?” He said kindly.   
“Yes sir…no problem at all.” I said quietly. He gave me a slight smile and then walked back to his desk. I was really concerned about this private talk he wanted to have with me, but I couldn’t avoid it. I just hoped that it would go well.   
~~Later, in room 302~~  
Before I knew it, it was already lunch time. This day had really flown by. I’m currently making my way to the teachers’ lounge where Mr. Night told me to come during lunch. I began to wonder what it is he wanted to talk to me about. If he didn’t grade my test then what could it possibly be. Then I remembered that he did see a look of pain in my eyes yesterday and that was when it all made sense. He must want to know why I was upset yesterday. I was afraid to tell him that I had been raped yesterday morning shortly before it was time to take the test. I was afraid that he’d laugh at me or something like that, even though he didn’t seem like that kind of person, I still worried about it. I soon found myself in front of a door that was labeled 302. I stood there for a minute, decided whether or not I wanted to walk away while I still had the chance. To my surprise, I found myself knocking lightly on the door. I heard a voice on the other side say come in, so I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Inside was a fairly large room that held two couches, a small coffee table, a mini refrigerator, a book shelf, a desk and a nice sized TV. I saw Mr. Night sitting on one of the couches. He motioned for me to come over, which I did after I closed the door. I slowly lowered myself down beside him and sat my backpack down by my feet.   
“I’m glad you came, Kakarot. There are a few serious matters on which I want to talk with you about and I hope that you’ll trust me enough to tell me the truth.” He said softly.   
“O-okay…w-what is it that you’re wanting to talk about, sir…?” I asked softly as I stuttered over my words.   
“Let’s start with your test. Kakarot the reason I didn’t grade it was because I saw your little ‘I’m sorry’ note in the top corner close to your name. I know you know how to do the problems on this test because you’ve done so well on the homework. What happened when it came time for you to take the test?” He asked, making sure to keep a gentle tone.   
“Well…I had been studying all week, or at least trying to study. You see…we’ve been having some problems at home lately and there’s a lot of fighting going on between my brother, my father and my father’s boyfriend. The past week they’ve been fighting because my big brother keeps coming home late and doesn’t ever call when he’s going to be late. One night he came home completely wasted and that just made the arguing even worse. I tried to stay focused on my school work and even had my music as loud as it would go…but it didn’t help at all.” I talked quietly while I explained the whole fighting situation and the whole time I talked about it, he just listened to me, taking in everything I said and processing it slowly.   
“I’m assuming there’s a lot of stress in your house?” He asked.   
“Yeah, we’re really tight on money right now and both my father and his boyfriend are currently looking for second jobs just to keep the bills paid and keep food in the house.” I replied.  
“I see…it sounds very hard. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is on the day of the test, you showed up five minutes late, and I could see that you had a pained look on your face and also a look of fear. Did something happen that morning shortly before the test?” He asked as he scooted closer to me. I knew he was going to ask that question. It was the one question I was unsure if I should answer or not because I wasn’t fully sure if I could trust him or not. I looked down at my hands and instantly started shaking. My sudden change in attitude must have caused him to worry because he quickly closed the space in between us and took both of my hands in his own. I blushed darkly when he took my hands. His hands were so soft and warm and he had a firm grip which made me feel safe. “Kakarot…please trust me. You can tell me anything and I promise it will stay between us.” That was all I needed to let everything spill out. I instantly started crying and ended up throwing myself into Mr. Night’s arms.   
“The morning before the test, I came to school early because our water had gotten shut off and I wanted to take a shower before school started… A few minutes after I had gotten into the shower, a boy came in…his name is Alan…and he was naked… H-he raped me that morning…that’s why I was late to class…that’s why I had a look of fear and pain but this isn’t the first time he’s done it! He’s been torturing me for the past two years! He’s even made me go over to his house a few times so that he could torture me there too! I was so scared at what he’d do to me if I told anyone so I’ve just kept it all to myself! I didn’t want anyone to know but it’s killing me to keep it all inside! I’m just afraid of what everyone will think of me! I almost didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think that I was just a whore who was asking for it! I begged him to stop and he never stopped! I’ve even almost killed myself twice because of all of this shit! And…and…to top it all off since I’m literally blabbing everything out, I have a huge ass crush on you too! I may as well tell you now because after today I probably won’t be alive to ever tell you!” As soon as that last sentence left my mouth, I froze. I was still bawling and clinging onto Mr. Night but I had just told him everything, even that I have a crush on him and I don’t even know how or why that came out. Mr. Night was actually holding me tightly to him but he was completely silent. He just held me while I cried into his shoulder. After what seemed like forever, I was finally able to stop crying and I released my hold on my teacher. He also released me and then I just waited to see what would happen next. Now he knew everything, even my biggest secrets. I soon felt a hand touch my cheek, which caused me to look up slowly. When I did, I saw him smiling at me as he reached over with his other hand to wipe the tears from my eyes.   
“Kakarot…I’m glad that you trusted me enough to tell me all of that. Even the one part that probably embarrassed you the most. I’m sorry that those terrible things happened to you, but I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep them from happening ever again because believe it or not…I think I have a crush on you too but I want to be sure so…just close your eyes for me real quick, alright?” His voice was still very gentle and caring; he even said that he thinks he has a crush on me too which made my cheeks turn red. I sniffled and nodded a bit as I did what I was told and closed my eyes. For the first few minutes nothing happened but I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, which made me shudder slightly. I was about to ask him what he was doing but before I could, I felt a pair of lips press gently against mine. At first I didn’t realize what was going on, but after about a minute, I realized…he just kissed me.


	7. Dinner Date

He kissed me for what seemed like forever but when he finally pulled away, I nearly let out a whine because I didn’t want him to stop. I opened my eyes and found that he was just staring at me with a hint of blush on his cheeks. We just stared at each other for at least five minutes before Mr. Night finally cleared his throat and reached out to me, placing a hand over my own. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at me.   
“Hey Kakarot, I was wondering if you’d like to go out to dinner with me tonight. If you don’t want to, I completely understand, but I’m kind of hoping you say yes.” He said softly. I stared at him in complete shock. He was actually asking me out on a date. I really hope that this isn’t a dream because if it is, I do not want to wake up from it. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.  
“That sounds…wonderful. I’d love to go out to dinner with you, Mr. Night.” I said happily.   
“Please call me Turles. That’s my first name and I’d love it if you used it.” He said with a smile.   
“Turles…that’s a very lovely name. Okay, Turles, I’d love to go out to dinner with you.” I said with a slight giggle.   
“Fantastic. Here’s my number. I’ll pick you up around seven, how does that sound?” He asked as he handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it.   
“That sounds great. I’ll give you my number too so that you can call me or text me whenever you’re outside.” I smiled as I wrote down my phone number and handed it to him.   
“I’ll text you later then.” He said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. “Also, thanks for trusting me with everything Kakarot. I promise your secrets are safe with me and just know that if he ever gives you any more problems that you can come straight to me. I’ll take care of everything.” He said as he stood up and held his hand out to me. I smiled a bit and took his hand. He walked me over to the door and gave me a soft smile. I thanked him for everything and left the office to head off toward my next class. I couldn’t help but squeal a little bit once I got far enough away from the office. He kissed me and he asked me out on a date! And best of all, I got his phone number! I couldn’t wait for tonight!   
~~Later That Night~~  
I glanced at the lock and saw that it was 6:30. I had thirty minutes before Turles would be here to pick me up for our date and I still couldn’t decide on what to wear. I already had my hair straightened, but now I was freaking out on what to wear. I’ve never been on a date before so I was completely clueless. I growled loudly and sat down on my bed, covering my face with my hands. Suddenly a knock came at my door. I paused for a minute but then decided to tell whoever it was to come in. When the door opened, I saw Tora standing there giving me a questioning look.   
“Is everything alright in here, Kaka?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.   
“No! I have a date in less than thirty minutes and I can’t decide on what to wear!” I exclaimed as I threw my arms into the air. Tora just chuckled and walked into my room. He instantly walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a black shirt. He threw them at me and then walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my jackets and tossed it at me as well.   
“Put those on.” He demanded as he turned his back to give me some privacy. I quickly changed into the clothes that he threw at me and then gave him the okay to turn around. When he did, he gave me a small smile and nodded before he went back to my closet and pulled out my only pair of boots. He handed them to me and I quickly pulled them on. I then turned and glanced in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile.   
“Thank you Tora. I would have been at this forever.” I said softly.   
“It’s your teacher isn’t it? The one you told me you have a huge crush on.” He said with a slight smirk and I just nodded.   
“That’s right. He told me that he wanted to talk with me privately during lunch and the one thing led to another and I suddenly confessed to him that I had a crush on him and then he asked me out on a date.” I explained as my face turned a light shade of pink.   
“That’s wonderful, Kaka! I hope you have fun on your date tonight.” Tora said as he pulled me into a hug. I returned his hug and then my phone suddenly vibrated. I pulled away from Tora and ran to check my phone. I smiled slightly when I saw it was from Turles.   
“He’s here!” I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs and toward the front door.   
“Kakarot, do be careful! Don’t go too far with anything! This is only your first date!” Tora called out and that caused me to blush even darker. I glanced over my shoulder and waved at Tora before I walked outside and headed for Turles’s car. He got out and I sighed with relief when I saw that he was wearing something casual like I was. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and an All-American Rejects t-shirt. I smiled when I saw his shirt because they’re another one of my favorite bands. He gave me a gentle smile and opened the passenger door for me. After I got in, he closed my door and then got back in on the driver’s side.   
“You look really nice, Kakarot.” He said kindly as he started to drive off.   
“Thank you. You do too.” I smiled and he just chuckled.   
“I’m taking you to a very special place for dinner. It’s not very far from here and the food is really amazing so I think you’ll like it.” He explained.   
“That sounds wonderful. I must say I’m a little nervous. This is actually my first date.” I said shyly.   
“Really? This is your first date?” He asked, sounding a bit shocked.   
“Yes…” I said sheepishly.  
“Well then I’ll make sure it’s a night that you’ll never forget.” He smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back. Within twenty minutes, we were at the restaurant and I couldn’t help but gasp a little. I had heard about this restaurant from Vegeta, but I could never afford to go here because the food was fairly pricy, but now I was actually going to get to try the food. I was so distracted by where we were at that I didn’t even notice Turles had gotten out of the car until he was opening my door and holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and carefully got out of the car. He closed the door behind me and continued to hold onto my hand as we walking into the restaurant. Once we were inside we were instantly led to a table and the waitress asked what kind of drinks she could get us. Turles ordered a coke while I ordered a dr. pepper. She smiled at us and walked away to get our drinks I then turned toward my date and gave him a gentle smile.  
“I’ve heard about this restaurant but we could never afford to go here. I hear it’s really good.” I said softly.  
“It is really good. I’m glad I decided to bring you here. So Kakarot, I’m curious. How old are you exactly?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.  
“I’ll be seventeen next month. How about you?” I asked.  
“I’m twenty three. I hope that’s not too old for you.” He replied.  
“Age is nothing but a number to me, Turles.” I smiled. He returned my smile and then the waitress returned, setting our drinks down.   
“Are you two ready to order?” She asked with a smile. Turles looked at me and motioned for me to order first. I glanced down at the menu and looked over it for a minute before I found something that looked rather good.   
“I’ll have a number seven please.” I said softly and she wrote it down and then turned to Turles.   
“I’ll have a number nine with extra hot sauce please.” He said and she nodded as she wrote that one down as well and then walked away again. We turned back towards each other and I grabbed a breadstick out of the basket. I nibbled on it a little bit while I tried to think of more questions to ask Turles. There was so much I wanted to know and I’m sure there was a lot he wanted to know too. He cleared his throat and the two of us made eye contact again.   
“Kakarot, tell me more about your family. I’m rather curious.” He said with a small smile and I nodded.   
“Well, my father works at a warehouse, loading and unloading boxes and his boyfriend works at an office down town. Neither of them gets very good hours so they’re both going to have to find second jobs in order to get everything paid for and to keep food on the table. My older brother, Raditz is a football player. He’s kind of an ass and usually stays away from me when we’re in school. I guess he doesn’t want his friends to know that we’re related. He’s actually going to graduate this year and he’s hoping to go to college after this.” I explained. The whole time I talked, Turles just sat there and listened, giving me his full attention. Once I was done talking about my family, I decided to ask him about his. “What about you? What’s your family like?”   
“Well, I’m an only child so I only have my mom and dad to really talk about and let’s just say they’re both kind of mean. When my dad found out I was gay, he nearly beat me senseless and my mom stopped talking to me all together when she found out. They both wanted me to settle down with a nice woman so that they could have grandkids, but I was just never interested in women. So when I turned eighteen, I moved out and went to college for a couple years and now I’m your math teacher. As far as my parents go, I haven’t spoken to them in five years and I don’t plan on speaking to them again.” He answered and I just couldn’t believe what he had told me.  
“Your father beat you just because you’re gay?” I asked in a shocked tone.  
“That’s right. I guess he failed to realize that most of the Saiyan race is male and females are really hard to come by so there are a lot of Saiyans who are gay. He’s just a jerk.” Turles replied with a soft sigh. I was about to ask him another question when the waitress suddenly came back with our food. She sat the plates down, gave us a soft smile and then walked away. As soon as the smell of the food hit my nose, I couldn’t help but nearly start drooling. It looked and smelled amazing. I glanced over at Turles’s plate and nearly had the same reaction. The only thing that turned me away from it was all the hot sauce he had on it. I can’t stand spicy food but other than that, it looked really good. I picked up my fork and took a bite out of my food, nearly letting out a small moan. The food was amazing just like I had heard. I couldn’t believe that I was really eating it.  
While we ate, we continued to talk about our lives and what our plans were for the future. It turns out that we both want at least one child in the future, we like a lot of the same bands and same TV shows. It turned out that we had a lot in common which made me really happy. I really hope that he asks me to be his boyfriend. I know our age difference is kind of large, but like I said before, age is nothing but a number to me. In my personal opinion, love has no boundaries so long as both of the people in the relationship are happy. The two of us laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end though. After an hour and a half or so, I ended up starting to yawn. I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was 8:30. No wonder I was getting sleepy. I yawned again and heard Turles chuckle. I peaked at him and saw that he was giving me an adoring look that caused me to blush a little.   
“Looks like you’re pretty tired, Kaka.” He commented. I giggled softly and nodded. At least I had managed to eat all my food before the sleepiness kicked in. I watched as Turles called the waitress over and paid for our food. He told her to keep the change and then walked over to me, holding his hand out. I gave him a tired smile and gladly took his hand. He walked me out to the car and before he opened the door he spun me around to face him.  
“What is it, Turles?” I asked in a confused tone.  
“Well, I said I’d make this a night for you to remember so I wanted to ask you if you’d consider becoming my boyfriend. If you don’t want too that’s fine but after tonight, I’ve realized that I really do like you a lot, Kakarot. I know we haven’t known each other for very long but I think that we’re meant to be together. So please, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked with a hopeful tone. I let out a really loud squeal and threw myself into Turles’s arms, hugging him tightly.  
“Oh yes! I’d love to be your boyfriend Turles!” I exclaimed and he chuckled softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back so that I could look him in the eyes and then he surprised me as he smashed our lips together. I let out a slight squeal and kissed him back, tangling my fingers into his hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and took his time exploring every inch of it. I moaned quietly and ended up getting into a fierce tongue battle with him, which I eventually ended up losing. We made out for what seemed like forever until we finally had to break apart for air. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. I couldn’t believe that he had really asked me to be his boyfriend, but I was really happy that he did. This really was a night that I wasn’t going to forget, but now I was faced with my next big problem, actually two big problems. One telling Vegeta and Broly and the other, telling my father.


	8. Telling Them

When I woke up the next morning, I decided that I was going to tell Vegeta and Broly first. They’d probably understand more than my father would. Tora on the other hand already knew and he was over joyed for me. I knew that the one person I wasn’t going to tell was Raditz. Knowing him, he’d spread it round school and then it would somehow find its way to Alan and then I’d be in a lot more danger than I already am. After I got myself dressed I pulled out my phone and texted Vegeta, asking him if we could hang out today because there was something I wanted to tell him. I sat my phone down after I pressed send and fiddled with my thumbs. I had to figure out a good way to tell him and Broly without them freaking out on me, even though I was pretty sure they wouldn’t. My phone vibrated again which meant Vegeta texted me back. I opened up the message and it read: Sure thing. Broly and I will be there in a little bit. Wait for us outside.  
I closed my messages and placed my phone in my jacket pocket. After that I quickly pulled my shoes on and walked out of my room. I quickly made my way down the stairs and tried to quietly get out the front door, but I was stopped when I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I froze and slowly turned to glance over my shoulder, only to see my father standing there with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. I sighed softly and turned myself toward him, giving him an innocent look that caused him to chuckle.  
“And where are you going this early, Kakarot?” He asked curiously.   
“I’m just going to go hang out with Broly and Vegeta for a little bit. I need to talk to them about some personal stuff.” I replied softly.   
“Are you finally going to tell them about everything that’s happened to you in the past?” When he asked that question, I froze up again. I wasn’t ready to tell them about anything, granted my father only knew about my cutting incidents. I felt bad that I was keeping everything else from him but I knew he’d overreact and then he’d go do something stupid. I sighed and realized that I hadn’t answered his question yet, so I decided that I’d better come up with something fast.   
“No…I’m not ready to tell them yet, dad. To be honest, I haven’t even told you everything yet and I’m not going to until I’m fully ready to come out with everything. I’m sorry and I hope you‘ll understand that. However, there is one thing I want to talk to you about when I get back if you’re still home.” I replied before I quickly turned on my heels and ran out the door. Shortly after I got outside, Broly pulled up in his car. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that my father hadn’t followed me which was a relief on my part. I opened the back door to Broly’s car and climbed in. Once I was in the car, Broly drove off and Vegeta turned around, popping his head over the seat. He gave me a smile and I returned it.   
“So Kaka, where do you want to go to talk?” Vegeta asked, tilting his head a bit.   
“Wherever you two feel like going. I don’t really mind just so long as a lot of people can’t hear us talking.” I replied with a small smile.   
“Why don’t we just go to my house then? My dad and brother aren’t home right now and won’t be for a few hours.” He suggested and I just nodded. We chatted the whole way there about nonsense just to pass the time. Vegeta was trying to plan out our next shopping trip, which caused me to giggle a bit. I just hoped that after I told them about me and Turles, they’d still want to be my friends. Before Vegeta ever got with Broly, Broly used to be a huge bully toward some of the other kids until one day, Vegeta worked up the courage to actually go and talk to Broly and they’ve been together ever since. I stayed by Vegeta’s side when he got into his relationship with Broly, even though I knew what Broly’s reputation was and now here we all are, very close friends who can’t be separated. I smiled a bit at that memory and then glanced out the window, only to find that we were pulling into Vegeta’s driveway. Once parked, we all got out and made our way inside Vegeta’s house. Even though Vegeta and his family were rich, their house was pretty simple. Besides the fact that they had a lot of expensive furniture and all the bedrooms were massive. I looked around Vegeta’s house as he led us up to his bedroom. I’ve only been here a couple times because of the fact that his dad intimidates the crap out of me, but I’d never tell Vegeta that.   
When we got to his room, he closed the door behind us and motioned for us all to sit on the bed. We did and I took a quick look around his room. Once again it was filled with expensive furniture, his walls were covered in posters and drawings, some of which were my own that I had given him, he had a lava lamp on his desk that lit up blue and his room was always nice and tidy. I smiled as I looked around the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was Vegeta, who was giving me a gentle smile as he moved his hand from my shoulder and took my hand in his own. I squeezed his hand slightly, which helped him tell that I was nervous about telling them. He just chuckled and pulled me up toward the pillows, placing me between him and Broly.   
“Now Kaka, tell us what’s on your mind. I promise we’ll still love you no matter what it is.” Vegeta said reassuringly. I looked at him and then at Broly who just nodded. I took a deep breath and squeezed Vegeta’s hand again while Broly placed a hand on my leg, not in a sexual way but in a calming way. Once I processed in my mind how I was going to tell them, I slowly began to speak.   
“Well…the day you two were gone, our teacher was giving back our tests…and when he gave me mine, I noticed that he hadn’t graded it yet. He ended up sitting down across from me and told me that he wanted to have a private talk with me during lunch…so I went to see him and the office he had me meet him in was actually really nice, but that’s beside the point. He ended up asking me what had been going on in my life and…you guys already know that my family is struggling right now…so I told him about that and ended up losing it… I…I threw myself at him and just cried into his shoulder…” I paused for a minute and that when Vegeta jumped at the opportunity to ask me something.   
“Kakarot hang on a second because I can see you blushing like a mad man! Are you…in love with him?” Vegeta asked as he released my hand and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.   
“I um...yes…I am Vegeta…after I was done spilling my guts about my family…I ended up telling him how I felt about him…after I told him, we just sat there in silence for a little bit until he told me that he thinks he likes me too…and that was when…he…kissed me…” I bit my lip slightly as my tail began to twitch nervously. I quickly grabbed it with my free hand and tried to get it to stop, but it wouldn’t. Vegeta and Broly were both silent for a fairly long time. I tried to look away from Vegeta but he tightened his grip on my face so that I couldn’t. I began to tremble in fear and Vegeta must have noticed that. He dropped his hands from my face and gently pushed me back until I was pinned against Broly’s rock hard chest. I shook harder and closed my eyes tightly, just waiting for their response. After a while, I heard Vegeta chuckle softly and then I heard a low rumble in Broly’s chest. My eyes flew open and locked with Vegeta’s. I noticed that he was smiling a bit which put a bit of relief on my shoulders. Vegeta finally pulled me away from Broly’s chest and placed me on his lap. It looked a little funny because I was slightly taller that Vegeta, but I didn’t care about that at the moment.   
“V-Vegeta…?” I asked nervously.   
“Kakarot. Listen to me very carefully. I don’t care about the fact that you’re in a relationship with this guy, I’m assuming that’s the case anyways. What I do care about is your safety. If he ever hurts you, you come straight to us. We’ll take care of it because we love you and we want you to be safe and happy. Also, don’t move too fast with him either. Take things slowly. Don’t sleep with him the first night you go to his house or anything because you never know, that could be all he wants from you. Just promise me that you’ll be careful and the two of us will support you. Hell, you can even bring him with us whenever we hang out, I don’t care just so long as he’s keeping you happy because that’s all I want is for you to be happy. Alright?” He purred as he nuzzled my cheek. I just nodded and threw my arms around Vegeta’s neck, embracing him in a tight hug. He returned my hug, and shortly after that, two huge arms slipped their way around both of us. Broly pulled us both against his chest and then leaned down to nuzzle against the both of us. I was relieved that the two of them were going to stay by my side through all of this but now came the really scary part. Telling my dad.   
~~Back at Kakarot’s House~~  
It’s been about an hour since Broly and Vegeta dropped me back off at my house and now I was pacing around my room, trying to figure out how I was going to tell my father. He probably wouldn’t be as understanding as Vegeta, in fact, he’d probably be the complete opposite and then he’d probably try to keep me from seeing Turles ever again, which is something I really didn’t want. I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes tightly as my tail started to twitch nervously once again. A knock came at my door. It was time to tell my father about all this and just hope that he understands. I yelled for him to come in, but I didn’t look up from my knees. I heard my door open and then close again before I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I slowly looked up at saw my father, who was giving me a concerned look. I sighed softly and moved over so that he could sit down with me. Once he did, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up so that we were settled against my pillows. I sighed quietly and rested my head on his chest while he used one of his hands to stroke my hair gently.   
“Alright, son. What is it that you wanted to tell me?” He asked gently. I sighed quietly and grasped onto his shirt tightly. He’s sitting right here now. I have no choice but to tell him. I can’t back out of this now. If I do, he’ll really know that there’s something wrong and then that would probably lead to an intervention….I don’t want to have one of those again. I took another breath and then I felt something wrap itself around my tail. I glanced over and saw that it was my father’s tail that had wrapped itself around mine. Okay…here we go…I thought to myself before I finally began to speak. I told him about the talk I had with Turles the day Vegeta and Broly didn’t come to school. I told him that I had actually been crushing on Turles since the very first day I saw him and that when I was having that talk with him, I spilled out everything about our financial situation and how it was stressing me out. Then I told my father that while I was blabbing about our situation, the whole thing about me having a crush on Turles came out too. I explained to my father how I was just crying in Turles’s arms that day and then I told him that the two of us kissed and finally…I told him about the date that I had with Turles and how at the end of the date he and I decided that we would officially be in a relationship, which is something I failed to tell Vegeta. I’d have to tell him that later on. By the time I finished telling my father everything, I was shaking badly out of fear. I felt my father tense up after I told him that Turles and I actually kissed and he hasn’t released that tension yet. I tried to sit up and pull away from him but he kept an iron grip on my body, not allowing me to go anywhere.   
“D-daddy…?” I asked in a shaky voice.   
“Kakarot. I’m not really okay with this…but tell me something. Is this guy really going to make you happy?” He asked with a slight growl in his voice.  
“Yes…I believe he is…” I replied in a shaky tone. My father sighed and then placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.   
“Fine then. I want you to bring him over one day. I want to personally talk to him.” He demanded and I just nodded in agreement. My father gave me a small smile and leaned down, placing his lips on my forehead. I sighed with relief. I finally told them all...I just hope that Raditz didn’t hear anything…


	9. Brotherly Advice

It’s been a couple days since I told my friends and my father about my relationship with Turles and they all accepted us. When I told Turles, he was overjoyed and he also agreed to come over sometime and meet my family which made me happy. He was pretty good about making good impressions on people, that’s why he’s everyone’s favorite teacher.   
I had just gotten home from school and made my way up to my room. I had a lot of homework to do so I decided that I would get started right away so that I could lay around later on. I sat down on my bed and dug out all of my homework, placing it neatly on my desk. I was about to move from my bed to the desk when a knock suddenly came at my door. I paused and looked up, only to see my older brother staring in at me with a smirk on his face. I tilted my head in a confused way but motioned for him to come inside. He did so and shut the door behind himself before making his way over to my bed. He sat down beside me and dropped an arm over my shoulder.  
“So little brother, is it true? Are you really dating that new math teacher we got?” He asked with a slight grin. My head snapped up and I just stared at him in shock.  
“You were ease dropping on me and dad, weren’t you!?” I exclaimed, glaring slightly.  
“These walls aren’t very thick, Kakarot and we’re Saiyans so our hearing is much better. Now tell me. Is it really true? Are you really dating him?” He urged. I growled and pushed his hand off my shoulder before quickly standing up. He was the last person I wanted to talk to about this kind of stuff. He’d just make a big deal about it or he’d get it going around the school somehow. The thought of that made me worry about if the principal found out about us. Would Turles lose his job over me? I didn’t want that to happen. I’d feel so terrible. I started to pace around the room until Raditz suddenly grasped onto my wrist, causing me to flinch a little. I glanced over at him and caught him giving me a concerned look which confused me a bit.   
“Raditz. Why are you so concerned anyways? You act like I don’t exist when we’re at school. You don’t know half the shit I’ve been through, hell sometimes I think you don’t even care about me! A couple of the scars on my arms are because of you not paying attention to me when I needed you the most! If anything, I should be able to come talk to you whenever I need too because you’re my older brother. You’re supposed to look out for me whenever our father can’t. If I can’t talk to dad about something, I should be able to come straight to you. Hell, Vegeta and Broly are more like brothers to me. They actually care about me whenever something is wrong, but you…all you do is hang out with your football buddies. You never come to check on me. It’s like I even exist when I’m here at home! This is the first time you’ve really said anything to me ever since school started! Sure you’ve said ‘hey’ to me a couple times, but other than that, nothing! So I don’t get why you’re so concerned now!” I was in tears at the end of my rant and my brother just stared at me in shock as he released my wrist and slowly stood up.  
“The reason I’m concerned is because…damn it Kakarot, I do care about you. The reason I pretend that you don’t exist at school is so that the other jocks on the team will quit eyeing you all the time. They know you’re my little brother and they’re always asking me to bring you to their house so that they can have their way with you and I won’t allow that to happen! I’m ignoring you to protect you! Please know that you can always come to me when we’re at home…I’ll stop whatever I’m doing to help you at much as I can. I know I’m an ass sometimes, but if you’re upset about something, just come to me. I know dad, Tora and I fight a lot and I know the fighting probably scares you, but no one is going to hurt you so long as I’m alive. I’m concerned because I don’t want this guy to just use you for his own pleasures and then just leave you broken and alone. That’s why I wanted to give you some advice…and also, whenever you’re ready to talk about what’s happened to you in the past, come to me. I’ll listen and try to help. So please…just take my advice, Kakarot.” He grabbed onto my arms and pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I felt him shaking as he hugged me, which was a sign that he was close to tears as well. I returned his hug and nuzzled against his chest. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away from each other and sat back down on the bed.   
“So…what kind of advice did you want to give me…?” I asked softly as I wiped my eyes dry.   
“Well…it’s not very good advice…but I’m going to assume that you two are really dating. Just…make sure he makes you happy and that he respects your boundaries. If he tries to do something that you’re not comfortable with, then kick him in his balls and come straight home. And always know that, I’ll kick his ass if he disrespects you. Alright?” He finished speaking and placed a hand gently on my cheek. I whimpered and nodded a bit. He chuckled a bit and stroked my cheek slightly before he stood up and walked toward my door.  
“Thank you…” I whispered. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me a bit before he left my room, closing the door behind him. It was nice to know that deep down, Raditz did really care about me, but things have already happened to me…it didn’t matter that the jocks had been eyeing me…Alan had already gotten me…several times. I wasn’t ready to tell Raditz that though. I still wasn’t fully sure that I could trust him. I didn’t know if he’d go blab to his friends about me and Turles or not. If he did, I’d probably lose it completely. I sighed softly and looked down, examining the scars on my arms. I couldn’t keep these a secret much longer, but I couldn’t tell Vegeta, or Broly, or even Turles quiet yet. I did mention to him that I had tried to kill myself before, but I never said how I tried to do it. I traced my fingers over a few of the scars and shook my head. If I ever decided to have sex with Turles, I’d have to tell him about these before that. I’d hate for him to see them right before we started doing anything hot like that. It would just ruin the moment. Damn it why am I thinking about that of all things right now? Who cares. I thought back to my brother’s advice and smiled a bit. This was the first real conversation we had in a while, but I’m glad he came and talked to me. It really helped a lot. I just hope that nothing bad happens after this talk that we had….


	10. Almost Gone

It’s been a couple weeks since Raditz and I had or talk and things around the house have been getting kind of out of hand. Tora and my father had been fighting a lot recently and I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s about Raditz, maybe it’s about me or maybe it’s just a bunch of nonsense. I’m currently hiding under my covers while my father and Tora are downstairs yelling as loud as they can. I don’t even know what happened to start this, but they’ve been at it for like three hours. I suddenly heard the door slam loudly and then I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. I began to shake under my covers when suddenly my door flew open hard enough to probably break it. I peeked out from under the covers, only to seem my dad standing there, his face beat red with anger and his eyes all puffy from crying. I sat up slowly and just kind of stared at him. I was about to ask him what happened when suddenly he stormed over to me and slapped me across the face, hard enough to knock me onto my side. I cried out in pain and held the cheek that he slapped. I looked up at him with fear and began to shake.   
“W-what was that for!?” I asked in shock.  
“This is all your fault, Kakarot!” He screamed and I just flinched. “Tora left me because of you! It’s all your damn fault! Why do you always have to mess everything up!? You your selfishness! I should beat the living daylights out of you!”   
“I…I didn’t do anything dad!” I exclaimed.   
“Don’t play dumb! You know exactly what you did!” He snarled as he pulled his fist back at me. I screamed loudly and covered my face as I prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. I looked up and to my surprise, saw my brother holding my father back as best as he could. He looked toward me with fear in his eyes and yelled.  
“Run Kakarot! Get out of here and don’t come back until I call you! Don’t ask questions, just go!” He screamed and that was all I needed. I quickly snatched my phone, my Eevee plushy, my jacket and secretly my razor blade and then I jumped out of my window, landing easily on my feet. I took off down the sidewalk, running as fast as I could with my tears blinding me. I ran and ran until I finally came to a stop in an old park. I was breathing hard when I finally stopped, but at least I wasn’t back home right now. I slowly walked over to a swing and sat down on it. I didn’t know what had happened, but whatever it was, it was apparently my fault. I quickly pulled my jacket on and then I stared down at my razor blade. I was trying to decide on whether I wanted to finally end it or not. I guess before I ended it, Turles at least deserved one final phone call. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I put the phone to my ear and listened for it to ring. It rang at least four times before I finally heard his voice on the other line.  
“Hello?” He asked calmly.   
“It’s me…Kakarot…” I said softly.  
“Oh, hey baby. What’s up?” He asked cheerfully.   
“I…I was calling to tell you goodbye… I can’t do this anymore… My father got into a fight with his mate and it’s apparently all my fault…so I’m just ending it all now…” I whispered softly. He was silent for a minute. I almost thought he hung up. Just as I was about to pull the phone away from my ear, his voice came back.   
“Where are you…?” He nearly demanded.  
“Why…? It’s not like it matters…you won’t get to me in time…” I replied. I suddenly felt a rain drop on my hand and I looked up at the sky, only to see that the clouds were starting to build. I sighed softly and shifted so that I was holding my phone with my shoulder, that way I could roll up my sleeve and press the blade to my wrist.  
“Tell me where you are! I’m not letting you die! You can’t leave me like this! Kakarot, please don’t do this to yourself! Let me come get you…you can stay with me until this all blows over… Think about Vegeta and Broly…think about your brother…your father wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself!” He begged and for a minute, I nearly stopped but in the end, I made five really deep cuts on my arm. I knew I’d bleed out by the time he got here. The rain started to fall down pretty hard and blood poured from my arm. I smiled to myself and slowly felt myself growing faint.  
“I’m at…the old park…you won’t find me in time though…I…I love you Turles…and I would have loved to…start a family with you…but I fear that it’s…too late for that…” I suddenly fell off the swing and onto the grass, lying on my side. “Bye…please don’t…forget me…” I moved my phone from my ear and hung it up before dropping it at my side. I stayed there in the grass, watching it become stained with blood. My vision started to blur and before I knew it, everything around me went dark.   
~~Turles’s POV~~  
“Kakarot!” I screamed, but the line was already dead. I began to panic. I had been sitting at my desk grading tests when he called me and told me that he was going to end it. I quickly jumped up from my desk and yanked some clothes on. I looked out my window, only to see that it was pouring down rain. Hell…if he doesn’t die from himself, he’ll surely die from this weather. It’s already getting pretty cold outside and the rain doesn’t help that much. He told me that he was at the old park. Thank god I only live a few minutes away from that park too. I quickly rushed to my hall closet and grabbed a few towels and my first aid kit. I’d most likely need it. I then threw my shoes on and rushed out to my car. I drove as fast as I could with how the weather was. I had to hurry. I couldn’t just let him die out there. I love him…and I won’t lose him…   
Within ten minutes I was at the park. I jumped out of the car and started searching around desperately for Kakarot. God it was freezing outside. I wandered through the park and after about fifteen minutes I was almost ready to give up, until I saw something lying in the grass by the swings. I gasped loudly and ran over to it, only to nearly be sick to my stomach. I saw Kakarot lying there with five deep gashes in his left arm. He was really pale as well and completely soaked. I dropped down beside him and tried to find a pulse. To my surprise, he still had one but it was very small. I knew I didn’t have any time to lose. I noticed a little plush doll lying beside him and decided to pick it up along with his phone and of course him. Once I had his small body in my arms, I noticed something metal on the ground. I gasped loudly when I realized that it was a razor blade. I shook my head quickly and left it there as I rushed back to my car. I sat him in the passenger seat and grabbed a towel from the back. I wrapped up his arm tightly so that he wouldn’t lose any more blood and then I jumped in the driver’s seat and sped home as fast as I could without getting into a wreck.   
When I got back to my house, I rushed Kakarot inside and gently placed him on the couch. I knew I’d have to clean and stitch up those cuts, that way he wouldn’t lose any more blood. I opened up the first aid kit and then slowly unwrapped his arm. Underneath the new cuts, I could see scars of where some old cuts had been. The sight of it broke my heart. I sighed softly and began to stich up the five cuts that he had just made on himself. Once I got all of them closed up, I wrapped his arm in a tight bandage and the I took him upstairs so that I could get him into some dry clothes. As I changed his clothes, I noticed that he actually had a very nice body, which is something I so shouldn’t be thinking about right now! For fucks sake he almost died on me! I quickly changed him into a pair of dry sweat pants and one of my shirts that was a bit big on him. Once he was changed, I placed him in my bed and then crawled in beside him. I started to hug him when I suddenly noticed a bruise on his cheek. I wonder how he got that…but I’d have to ask him when he wakes up. I pulled his small figure close to my body and sighed softly. I almost lost him…he was almost gone…but thank god I found him in time. I felt him shivering so I held him a bit tighter and wrapped him up in the blankets. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and rested my chin on top of his head.   
“I will always protect you Kakarot…I love you with all my heart…” I whispered softly and then I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Awake

~~Goku’s POV~~  
Am I dead? Did I actually manage to do it? No…that’s not possible. I feel warm and I can smell something that smells a lot like some kind of food. If I’m warm and I can smell food, I must not be dead. But…who came and saved me from the park? I only called…it was him. He saved me. He came after me as soon as I hung up the phone. I guess…he really does love me if he came to save me. What’s that…? A voice…it sounds like…  
“Kakarot…wake up baby.” The voice said soothingly. I groaned softly in my sleep and slowly opened my eyes, only to see Turles staring down at me with a gentle smile on his face.   
“Hey…” I said hoarsely.   
“I’m glad to see that you’re awake. I thought I was going to lose you forever.” He said sadly as he sat himself down beside me. I sat up slowly and leaned against him, giving him an apologetic look.   
“I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you like that… I just wanted everything to be done with. I couldn’t take it anymore.” I admitted as I looked down, only to see that my arm was wrapped up in a bandage. I sighed softly and soon felt a warm hand touch my cheek. I looked up and saw him looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.  
“Tell me what happened baby…” He said gently.   
“Well… I was just in my room, hiding. My father and Tora were fighting again over nothing most likely. I heard the door slam and before I knew it, my father was up in my room screaming at me, telling me that it was all my fault and stuff like that. He…he was about to beat the shit out of me but Raditz came in and stopped him and that’s when I ran…and well, you know the rest…” I explained and he just sighed before pulling me into a tight hug.   
“He probably didn’t mean to do that Kakarot. I’m sure he was upset and in a blind rage or something. He’s probably really worried about you now. Why don’t you call him later today but for now, let’s get you some food.” He gave me a gentle smile and pulled me off the bed. I squeezed his hand tightly as the two of us made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat me down at the table and placed a big plate of food in front of me, along with a glass of milk. We ate in silence, mostly because I didn’t feel like talking very much and once we were done, Turles did the dishes while I went into the living room and curled up on the couch.  
I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that Turles actually came after me and saved my life. I knew he cared about me, but I still didn’t expect him to come after me. It made me begin to rethink everything. I began to wonder just how far he was wanting to take this relationship. We’ve been together for a while now and he still hasn’t made a move on me for anything sexual. The most we’ve done is kissed and that’s it. He’s really respecting my boundaries and I couldn’t thank him enough for that, but I think I’m starting to get to the point where I want to take our relationship to the next level but I don’t know if that’s something that he wants. I’d have to ask him when he comes in here. I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair. After about ten minutes, Turles came into the living room and sat beside me. I looked up at him and smiled a bit. He returned my smile and wrapped his strong arms around my body, pulling me into his chest. I purred loudly and snuggled against him.  
“Hey Turles…” I said softly.   
“What is it, Kaka?” He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to purr louder, if that was even possible.  
“I…I want to let you know that…I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level…but only if you want too…” I replied shyly. I felt him freeze up for a minute and instantly regretted my decision of telling him that. I started to sit up and pull away from him but he tightened his grip on me, causing me to look up at him. I could see happiness and some concern in his eyes. I tilted my head curiously and he just smiled slightly.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Kaka?” He asked gently.   
“I…I’m sure. I trust you and I want to do so much more with you…but if you don’t want too, I understand…” I replied as I started to look back down. His hand caught my chin and he pulled my face back up so that I was looking into his beautiful black eyes.   
“Of course I want to Kakarot. I just know that you haven’t exactly had a good experience with that kind of stuff so I didn’t want to pressure you into it. If you’re really ready, then we can do it whenever you want to. It’s all up to you baby.” He said softly. I smiled a bit and felt my cheeks heat up. He said that whenever I was ready we could do it. I was pretty relieved that he wasn’t pressuring me into doing it like right away or anything. I wanted it to be as perfect as I could make it, which means I want to shower and stuff first. I placed a hand on his chest and gave him a lustful look as I leaned closer to him and gently pressed my lips to his. He paused for a minute but kissed back after a few minutes. He moved his hand from my cheek and locked both of his arms around my waist while I slipped my arms around his neck. He licked my lip gently and I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually I gave up and he won. After about ten minutes of making out, we pulled apart and I once again stared into his eyes with a slight smile on my face.  
“Tonight…” I whispered.


	12. Perfect Night

((Warning! There is yaoi in this chapter! Beware!))

~~Goku’s POV~  
I got up off the couch and smiled softly at my boyfriend. I couldn’t believe I had just told him that I wanted to do this tonight, but I didn’t regret saying it one bit. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, instantly heading up the stairs with him. When I said tonight, I think I was really meaning right now. I was insanely horny for some reason, but that was about to get fixed. I just hoped this was going to be everything I had dreamed it would be.  
Once we reached the top of the stairs, I pulled Turles into the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I was surprised when I was suddenly grabbed by my waist, but instantly relaxed, since I knew it was him. He spun me around and grinned at me slightly before crashing our lips together once again while pinning me against a wall. I moaned loudly and tangled my fingers into his hair while we slowly started grinding against each other, both getting more turned on with each second that passed. Turles forced his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan louder as I yanked hard on his hair and started to tongue wrestle with him. I felt myself growing hard and it embarrassed me slightly, but at the same time, I didn’t care. I kicked things up a bit by slipping my tail down Turles’s pants, wrapping it tightly around his member. He gasped loudly and groaned into the kiss. I could tell that he was hard as well, but it wouldn’t hurt to tease him a bit first. Turles instantly pulled me from the wall and moved us to the bed. He broke the kiss and smirked a bit before he pushed me onto my back and crawled on top of me. We stared at each other for a few moments, both panting from the intensity of the kiss. He soon smirked a bit and quickly started to undress me. Within seconds I was stripped from my shirt and pants, only to be left in my underwear. I blushed darkly and watched as he stripped himself down as well, the only difference was that he was completely naked, almost as if he hadn’t been wearing underwear underneath his pants.   
I stared at Turles’s perfect body and couldn’t help but purr. His chest was perfectly toned and his abs were rock hard. Damn it, they were amazing. My eyes continued to wander down his body, stopping at a certain area that concerned me slightly with its size. He wasn’t small, that much I could say. I heard Turles chuckle slightly which caused me to look back at him with curious eyes.   
“Is everything alright, Kakarot?” He asked softly.  
“Y-yes…I was just um…admiring your body…” I replied quietly as my face grew darker.   
“You like what you see?” He asked with a smirk. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out so I just nodded a bit. His smirk widened as he leaned down and started attacking my neck with love bites and kisses, causing me to moan a bit. I wrapped my arms tightly around his muscular neck and tilted my head to give him better access. I felt his hands moving along my body, causing little sounds to come from my throat. They started at my shoulders and soon moved their way down to my chest, brushing across my nipples, causing another moan to escape. I felt them going lower, rubbing against my abdomen, and making their way to my waist. They soon stopped at my underwear, two fingers hooked on each side of the elastic. He looked into my eyes before he quickly removed my underwear, leaving us both completely naked.   
I panted softly and bit my lip, knowing what was going to happen next, or so I thought. Turles suddenly sat himself up and leaned over toward the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle before he turned his attention back to me. I glanced at the bottle and felt my face heat up. It was a bottle of lube; something I’ve never really used before. I watched him closely as he opened the bottle and squeezed some of the clear substance onto two of his fingers. He sat the bottle down beside us before he leaned back to get a better view of my entrance. I started to ask him what he was doing but I was cut off by him suddenly pushing one of his fingers into my entrance. I gasped loudly from the sudden motion and from the cold stuff that was on his finger. I felt him starting to thrust it, which caused me to throw my head back and moan loudly. After a few thrusts, he pushed the second finger in and started stretching out my entrance. I screamed slightly and flicked my tail while gripping the pillows tightly.  
“My Kakarot…You’re already screaming and this is just the beginning…” Turles said in a husky voice that sent chills down my spine. I felt him thrust his fingers a few more times before they were suddenly pulled out. I whined in protest but that only caused Turles to chuckle. I glanced up at him and watched as he rubbed some of the lube onto his erected member. I tried sitting up but I was suddenly pinned down, my hands being held above my head and the tip of his member pressed against my entrance.   
“T-Turles…” I said softly.  
“Are you ready, Kaka?” He asked in a gentle tone. I bit my lip but nodded a bit. He nodded back and slowly pushed his member into my tight entrance, causing me to moan loudly. Feeling him enter me like that caused me to throw my head back in pleasure. I panted slightly while Turles paused, his member fully inside of me. I took a breath before I looked up at him and nodded a bit, giving him permission to move. Turles nodded once again and started thrusting slowly.   
I instantly started moaning in pleasure, feeling Turles’s thrusts was almost like magic. He wasn’t too rough but at the same time not too gentle, it was completely perfect. I closed my eyes tightly and threw my legs around Turles’s waist, squeezing him tightly as he started to pick up speed. He soon let my hands go and grabbed my hips gently. I moaned louder and threw my arms around Turles’s neck, digging my nails into his shoulders as I did so. I heard Turles groan softly as he held my hips tighter and started to thrust harder. Within minutes, he hit a bundle of nerves that caused me to scream slightly and see stars.   
“A-ah! T-there…!” I stuttered, wanting him to hit that spot again. Turles chuckled a bit but reangled himself so that he was ramming into that same spot over and over again. Each time he it those nerves, I threw my head back and screamed with pleasure and passion. He soon pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in, hitting those special nerves harder than ever. I screamed his name and dug my nails so deep into his skin that it caused him to bleed slightly, but he didn’t seem to mind.   
Panting hard, I felt myself getting close to my end already. I didn’t want it to end so soon, but I could tell that I wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, not at the rate Turles was going. With each thrust, my vision grew blurry and my breathing was short. After about two more thrusts, I screamed Turles’s name as I came all over our stomachs. I felt Turles tighten his grip on me as he started thrusting harder and faster than he had been. I continued to scream and pant until I suddenly felt something Turles release inside of me. I gasped loudly as he filled my insides with his warm liquid. Holding me closely, he rode out his climax until he suddenly collapsed on top of me, breathing fairly hard.   
I panted softly and groaned a bit when I felt him pull out of me. He laid down beside me and held me tightly, still trying to catch his breath. I whimpered slightly and placed my head on his hard chest, unable to feel anything below my waist.   
“I…I don’t think…I’ll be walking tomorrow…” I panted and Turles just laughed softly as he kissed my head.   
“Was it worth it though?” He asked.  
“Yeah…it was amazing…It was better than I could have ever imagined…” I admitted as I pulled the blanket over the two of us.   
“I’m glad to hear that…now get some sleep my love.” He purred as he started to stroke my hair. I nodded tiredly and slowly closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep in Turles’s protective hold. It had indeed been a perfect night for the both of us.


End file.
